Where's My Daddy? (1/1
by Angellic One
Summary: Drusilla wakes up to find Angelus gone...


TITLE: Where's My Daddy  
AUTHOR: Angellic Me  
AUTHOR'S E-MAIL ADDRESS: AngellGem@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine, so don't sue. Or I'll have no choice but to kill you j/k (0:  
RATING: PG-13 for violence  
SUMMARY: Drusilla wakes up to find Angelus gone  
MAIN CHARACTERS: Drusilla & Spike  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
FEEDBACK: If you want to....  
DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to my Georgy Porgy. Thanks for being my bestest friend in the whole wide world. (0:  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a random story that I wrote a while ago, but never got around to submitting it anywhere. Enjoy (0:  
  
I awoke in the car. There was hurtful light coming through the windows. I looked up and could see the sun trying to look at me in between the cracked paint. I didn't want it to see me. I knew it would try to hurt me, so I hid in my clothes. I looked and saw my Spike squinting his eyes trying to drive with the windows all covered. When he heard me move, he turned to me and said "Hello, luv. You finally woke up."   
  
"Spike," I whined softly. "The sun. It's hurting me." I looked down at my sleeve and there was a thin wisp of smoke curling up towards the ceiling of the car. I watched it until my eyes watered. Spike put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I looked in the back-seat for the first time and noticed it was just the two of us in the car. I sat up suddenly. Where was my Angel? Where could he be? I began to move the blankets off the seat. Maybe he was hiding from me. I moved all the blankets and he wasn't there.   
  
"Dru, luv. What's wrong?" Spike asked as I searched more frantically. He tried to pull me back into the seat, but I would have none of that. I pulled away from him and climbed into the back-seat.   
  
"Angel...I know you're here. Angel? Don't hide from mummy. That's not nice." I said in a fervent voice. I looked at Spike as he pulled over to the side of the road and turned around in his seat. "Spike," I said in the voice of a small child. "Where is Angelus? Where is my daddy?"   
  
He looked at me with pity and love in his eyes. "Pet," he whispered to me. "Come back up here and sit with me." He held out his hands. I slapped them away. I leaned over pulling things off the floor of the car.  
  
"Angel?" I called. "Angel?!?" more urgently this time. I looked back at Spike and he had anger in his eyes. Right then I knew he had hurt my daddy. My Angel. I screamed at him. "Spike! What have you done with my daddy?" I began to bawl like a baby as I searched for my daddy knowing he wasn't there. Spike reached for me and I scratched him across his face. "Where is he, Miss Edith?" I asked the doll that was lying on the floor of the car. I picked her up gently and cradled her in my arms. "Spike has done a bad thing," I said softly. "He has hurt our daddy. He sent him away and now he's gone."   
  
I threw the doll to the floor and stared at Spike who was saying words trying to calm me down. "Dru, pet please come sit with me. You are just hungry. I will get you a pretty little girl for lunch if you want."  
  
I began to cry. "I want my daddy Spike. You hurt him. He's left me again." I whimpered softly. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rocked myself back and forth as I cried for Angelus. I stared at Spike with accusing eyes.  
  
"He looked at me and said, "He's not hurt luv. He just decided to stay with his bloody slayer. I wanted to take you away so he could not hurt you anymore." He reached over and cupped my tear streaked face with his hands. He placed a kiss on my forehead and turned around. I knew he was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, so I behaved. I sat back and ran my fingers through Miss Edith's hair.   
  
As Spike turned the car on and began to drive again, I leaned forward in the seat and rested my head on his shoulder. He reached up and touched my face softly. I rested my hands in the sides of his head raking my fingernails through his hair the way he liked me to. "Spike," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bad girl. Angel made me this way." I kissed him on the cheek softly as he smiled.  
  
"It's all right luv. We'll never have to worry about Angelus bothering us again," he said. I began to scratch harder, but not hard enough to hurt him. He let out a little moan and laughed. I just smiled against his cheek.   
  
As he continued to drive, I grabbed his head and yanked it hard. I could hear his neck as it broke. He whispered, "Dru..." as he turned to dust. The car spun out of control and went off the road into a ditch.  
  
Now I am sitting here waiting for the sun to go down, so I can go get someone to eat. It's funny. As soon as Spike was gone, I felt my head clear up and I was able to think reasonably. It was Angelus who made me crazy. But it was Spike who kept me crazy. Now the sun is almost down and I am going to go look for my daddy.   
  



End file.
